F R O Z E N
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Meta Knight, known as Dark Angel in this time has just begun training to become a star warrior. But when an ice storm spreads throughout his home; killing a few star warriors, he goes to find the cause before the GSA freezes over. Rated T for later blood.
1. B E G I N I N G

**Hello, everybody. I'm ready for my next big story!**

**I've had permission to use Flamefox2's OC Blizzard again.**

**In this story, it takes place when Meta Knight is just starting his training as a star warrior. He has a different name too. His name in this story is Dark Angel. He will probably get his real name in the end of this.**

**And I'm going to update this as much as possible. I got the plot ready.**

**Oh, and Blizzard is Mety's mentor.**

**Anyway, let's get on with my new story!**

Our story begins many, many years ago. When Nightmare had just started to make his demons and take over entire planets. Our story begins when our favorite masked knight disobeyed Nightmare's orders. Nightmare abandoned the blue puffball.

The young puff could only cry as he was hungry, tired and filthy. The only thing he had left where his miniature bat wings.

Many days had past, and our young bat child was finally founded by a white puffball with jewel-encrusted armor, a gray cape and a silver sword. He went by the name: Blizzard Knight. Blizzard took the young demon into the GSA camp he had been staying in and named him Dark Angel.

…

"Blizzard Knight, I trust you shall train young Dark Angel to become a proud GSA warrior." Sir Arthur dipped his head as well as Blizzard Knight.

...

"Harder, Dark Angel! You got to hit harder!" Blizzard shouted at the dark blue puffball. Dark Angel huffed a breath out in annoyance. He had been taught to use defense moves. Now he was trying basic attacks. He was already tired.

"I'm tired!" Dark Angel whined.

"Come on, it's only been ten minutes! Geez Dark Angel, if you act like this during an attack, you'd be a burnt blueberry pie within five seconds." Blizzard chuckled and stood at the young child's side. Dark Angel blew a raspberry in Blizzards direction. "Now my apprentice, don't be so rude. How would you like to meet the other apprentices?"

Dark Angel's white eyes flew wide and a grin plastered his blue face.

"YES! YAY!" The young puffball chirped enthusiastically. He put his silver sword in the sheath he got from Blizzard and he ran ahead.

"Hey! Don't run!" Blizzard gasped as he ran after his apprentice.

When Blizzard had finally caught up with his apprentice, he saw that Dark Angel was talking with a young boy with spiky yellow hair and a young girl with her hair in a ponytail. And she also had a golden crown atop her head with a green jewel in the middle.

"Hey! Blizzard! This is Jecra." Dark Angel pointed at the spiky haired boy. "And Garlude!" He pointed at the young girl.

"Hi." Garlude greeted shyly.

"Hello." Jecra nodded to Blizzard. "Want to train with us, Dark Angel?"

Dark Angel nodded; smiling as the three friends made their way across camp. Blizzard followed behind.

"Dark Angel has some friends already, huh?" Blizzard turned around and saw Sir Arthur behind him. Blizzard nodded.

"Yes, he has. I wonder what kind of warrior he'll become." Blizzard murmured.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Arthur replied.

Blizzard smiled when he saw his apprentice play fight with Jecra and Garlude. Jecra tussled Dark Angel to the ground with Garlude's help.

"H-Hey! That's not fair!" Blizzard heard Dark Angel shout happily.

"Sure it is!" Jecra argued playfully.

Blizzard sighed. _He's going to need a lot of training. _He thought.

**That's all I can type at the moment. But I'll post a new chapter later today. I PROMISE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. W I N D

**Sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I was really busy. **

**But anyway, I'll make this a long chapter. The plot will set in soon enough.**

**Enjoy!**

Jecra slashed his golden blade towards Dark Angel. Dark Angel dodged the attack like it was nothing. He had been training for about three weeks. He now got used to running and attacking for thirty minutes max. His best time was thirty minutes and fifteen seconds. He also had amazing strength. Jecra was progressing as well. He was very powerful and he could fight a bit longer.

It had been twenty minutes, and Blizzard could see Dark Angel tiring out. Sweat beaded the bat child's forehead as he got weaker with his attacks and slower with his dodges.

And eventually, he collapsed; gasping for air.

Jecra ran towards him; sword sheathed and got Dark Angel to his feet. Dark Angel was shaking in exhaustion. His breaths quick and shallow.

"I-I need t-to rest." The apprentice panted. He strutted towards Blizzard and almost literally fell into the white puffball's arms.

Blizzard sighed and looked up at Jecra; who had a confused look on his face. "He needs to rest." Jecra nodded and walked towards his tent. Blizzard picked Dark Angel up and went into their tent.

Once Blizzard got a fire going, he started to cook dinner, which was some broiled meat he got from the food storage. Once it was ready, Blizzard went to wake Dark Angel up.

"Okay. Dark Angel, get up. Soups on!"

Dark Angel groggily sat up and yawned. He smelled the food and looked over at Blizzard, who had a bowel of the meat in his white paws. Dark Angel thankfully nodded towards his mentor and took the bowel from him gently. He got a fork and slowly began eating. When Dark Angel put it into his mouth, It burned him and Dark Angel immediately reacted and let the food fall out of his mouth and back into the bowel. Dark Angel blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." He mumbled.

'"It's okay, Dark Angel," whispered Blizzard soothingly, "It's hot. I understand."

"It burns!" exclaimed Dark Angel, silver eyes looking at the pot hostility. Blizzard sighed. He guessed how difficult it was for demons to adjust to regular food, after so long of feasting on raw flesh. It must be difficult to do... especially for Dark Angel, considering the fact that he didn't know of his demoniac roots. "Blizzard?"

He stirred at the sound of his name. He looked towards his apprentice and asked, "Yes, Dark Angel?"

Dark Angel looked in his bowl thoughtfully. "...Why am I called 'Dark Angel'?"

Blizzard hesitated before answering. "... Er..."

"Well?"

Blizzard sighed in defeat. "Okay. I'll tell you." Blizzard looked at Dark Angel in the eye. "I called you that because... Well, you're a..." Blizzard held his tongue when Dark Angel stared at him expectantly. "You're a dark color and you have wings. That name seemed to fit." He lied.

Dark Angel nodded in agreement and continued eating; not catching the nervousness in his mentor's voice. He stabbed the meat, blew on it and ate it; despite the fact that it wasn't raw and cold. When he swallowed, he saw Blizzard continue eating. "Thank you for dinner." Dark Angel told his mentor.

Blizzard nodded and continued eating.

"Hey Blizzard?"

"Hm?"

Dark Angel shivered. "I had a dream..."

"About what?"

"Um... It was cold... Ice and snow flew everywhere, people where freezing to death, the whole camp seemed... Frozen."

Blizzard looked up at that sentence and stood up. "I think we should tell Sir Arthur about this."

"About what?" Blizzard and Dark Angel saw Sir Arthur glaring at the two puffballs with his intense purple eyes. "About what?" He repeated.

"Dark Angel had a dream..." Blizzard started.

"It was a dream." Dark Angel protested. "I mean, it seemed pretty real, but..."

That's when a chilling wind flew across camp. Clouds covered the stars that started to appear in the late dusk sky. Dark Angel shivered. Blizzard looked up concerned.

"What was that?" Dark Angel asked cautiously.

Blizzard stared at Dark Angel with shock in his white eyes. "I don't think that was a dream..." He murmured. "I think you predicted the future."

Dark Angel glared at Blizzard as if the white puffball was crazy. He was about to protest when another strong, chilling wind blew across the camp. Dark Angel shivered and got himself close to Blizzard. Blizzard gave Dark Angel his gray cape. Dark Angel grasped the cape and covered his whole body with it, except his dark blue face.

He gasped slightly when the snow started falling. It fell down harder and harder until the three puffball's couldn't see past the entrance of the tent. The tent flapped violently in the growing winds.

**Well, that's all I can type for now. I'll post a WAY LONGER chapter tomorrow.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. R U N N I N G

**Here's another chapter for you!**

**Oh, and I decided that this won't be as long as I thought. It may end up being up to 10-15 chapters...**

**And I'm going to start some story recommendations!**

**I think you should read...**

**After the Defeat by Flamefox2**

**Feathers of Sun by FlygonRider**

**and**

**Pestilence by Hailfire Vulpes**

**THEY'RE ALL AMAZING AND EPIC I TELL YA!**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

The freezing winds blew like a high powered fan across the GSA camp. Snow fell hard and strong. Dark Angel was shivering, Blizzard was getting worried and Sir Arthur was glaring at Dark Angel in shock and bewilderment.

"How could a demon predict the future?" He asked.

Blizzard gasped and glared at Arthur as if saying sarcastically: 'Thank you so much...'

Dark Angel stared at the two star warriors with confusion. "Demon? I'm a star warrior! I'm not or never would be a demon! I'm supposed to kill them! Not be one! I don't understand!" Tears started welling up in Dark Angel's eyes and he sank low to the ground and sobbed. He wasn't a demon! Was he..?

Blizzard stared at Sir Arthur with blazing white eyes. "How could you, Arthur? That one question could mentally damage Dark Angel forever!"

Arthur closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. It just slipped out." He turned to where Dark Angel...

Where was Dark Angel?

"Where's Dark Angel?" Arthur started looking around the chilling tent. Dark Angel was gone. Nowhere in sight.

Where was he anyway?

…Dark Angel was outside, looking for a way to get out of camp. It was so cold... The winds felt like razor blades poking his small and soft body. _I'm not a demon... I'm not a demon... I'm not a demon... _Dark Angel thought that sentence over and over. But that thought was starting to fade as the young bat child was slowly losing his consciousness. He eventually made his way out of camp and about half a mile away from it. He stopped and collapsed from cold. As his vision was slowly fading, he mumbled one last thing.

"I... am... not... a... demon..." And he then welcomed unconsciousness with open arms.

**A/N: Yes, I know that Knuckle Joe said those exact words, but that line seemed to fit...**

Blizzard had decided to go and search for Dark Angel. His apprentice was nowhere in camp. The snow storm was still raging across camp, and all the star warriors had went to look for shelter. Blizzard stared down at the ground in sadness. _Why did Arthur say that? _The white star warrior asked himself. Blizzard gasped when he found footprints.

Dark Angel's footprints. And they where quickly fading in the wind. _Well, at least I went the right way. _Blizzard continued to make his way through the mountain trail.

Then he found Dark Angel.

The young apprentice was half buried in snow and ice. He was just lying there in the snow. He didn't seem to be hurt, but he was unconscious. He was pale from the blistering cold. Parts of his body, including the area around his eyes, was sheeted with ice. Blizzard immediately reacted. He ran over to Dark Angel, picked him up and made his way towards camp.

But he couldn't seem to locate camp.

And that only led to one conclusion.

They where lost.

Blizzard snapped his head around anxiously. He was lost! Blizzard started walking. But everything seemed a big black and white blob!

_What am I supposed to do? _Blizzard was getting more and more worried, until he gave up and decided to find shelter.

One of the things he learned in the GSA was how to find shelter.

He was happy with a thick bramble bush in a nearby forest he found. Blizzard didn't have his cape, neither did Dark Angel, for he might have lost it in the winds.

Blizzard was getting cold. And that was saying HOW cold it was, for Blizzard had the power to endure cold temperatures. But only for short notice. After a while, he will feel the cold too.

Blizzard then wondered, _What if we freeze to death out here? _The thought of him and his apprentice freezing to death made him shudder. _I have to find a way to get out of here and back to camp._ Blizzard then turned to his unconscious apprentice. His breaths where barely visible and he was shivering slightly.

Blizzard had to do something. And the only thing he could think of was to yell for help. But that seemed hopeless.

_But it's our last hope. _Blizzard sighed, took a deep breath and screamed. "HELP!" His call echoed throughout the forest and disappeared in the blizzard winds. Blizzard tried again. Still no answer. The white puffball was losing hope. He tried one last time. "HELP!" When he got no response, Blizzard sighed and looked down in defeat. Well, at least he tried...

But then, Blizzard saw something stir. It wasn't Dark Angel, but... Who or what was it..?

**Teehee... I wonder who the new character is...**

**REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOU!**

**Just kidding... But review... please?**


	4. A W A K E N I N G

**Sorry it took a while for a new chapter to come up. I was busy.**

**So, here's another chapter!**

Blizzard saw a swift shadow obscure his vision. He gasped in surprise and looked around. The shadow moved a ways back and then shot forward. Blizzard stood ridged as the shadow came closer and closer...

The pain then welled inside.

Blizzard felt hot pain sear from his right cheek. A splash of blood sprayed and stained the frosted ground red. Blizzard gasped from the pain and turned to face the shadow...

But it was gone.

_What was that? _Blizzard asked himself.

The thought was interrupted when Blizzard felt another sharp pain on his left foot. He looked down at his foot. He saw blood staining the ground around it. And there was something else too. But he couldn't really tell what it was.

Suddenly, Blizzard started to feel dizzy. A strange feeling swept through his body. It felt like his blood was heated to boiling temperatures. He winced as the burning sensation ate away at his body. Slowly, and painfully. The star warrior's eyes started fluttering. Black flecks covered his vision. He soon lost consciousness.

…

"Blizzard! Wake up!"

Blizzard heard a voice. It was vaguely familiar. He opened his eyes to see Dark Angel was awake. His apprentice had a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay? You had a nightmare." Dark Angel stared at his mentor in concern.

Blizzard felt his heart speed up. _That was just a dream? _Blizzard sat up and gazed at his surroundings. They where in the bramble thicket he had made a shelter with. Snow and ice piled and seemed to trap them inside. Blizzard got a better look at Dark Angel since it was daytime. Dark Angel was pale from cold and he was shivering slightly. But he seemed happy that Blizzard was awake. Blizzard saw that Dark Angel's wings were limp and frost-bitten. They dragged at the ground as he made his way towards Blizzard.

"Are your wings alright?" Blizzard asked.

Dark Angel stared at his wings blankly and replied. "Um... I can't exactly feel them, so... I don't know..."

Blizzard then stood up. He ignored the cold and painful sensation that coursed throughout his small body. "Come on. Let's get home."

"Blizzard..." Dark Angel stood in front of him. "Why did Sir Arthur call me a demon?" He seemed to say those words with frozen venom.

Blizzard hesitated. He then faced Dark Angel and replied. "It's because you are a demon, Dark Angel. That's why I called you Dark Angel. You're a demon beast. But we all love you whether you're a demon or not." Blizzard saw Dark Angel gasp and sink to the ground. Dark Angel started crying for a few minutes. When he got up, he wearily nodded; as if he got the message. He shook visibly; then leaned on Blizzard and closed his eyes.

Blizzard stared at his apprentice and then looked up. Small icicles hung from the top of the makeshift bramble den. Blizzard swatted at the icicles. They fell like glass to the snow-covered ground. Blizzard sighed and turned his white gaze at Dark Angel, who was dozing off.

"...Dark Angel!" Blizzard prodded at his apprentice's side. Dark Angel grunted softly and stood up.

"Ugh... Was it me?" He muttered.

Blizzard face-palmed. "You where sleeping on my shoulder." He saw Dark Angel flinch and draw away.

"Sorry. I was tired and cold."

Blizzard nodded and looked outside of the den. "I'm going to have to dig us out." He then brushed past Dark Angel and started digging through the ice and snow.

After a while, Blizzards paws went numb and every scrape he made in the snow burned his frost-bitten paws coldly.

Soon, he hit light.

Blizzard backed up. He then charged at the blocked entrance. The entrance gave way, and Blizzard tumbled out of the den and into the bright morning.

It really was a sight to see. Bare trees glittered with snow, ice and frost. The snow-covered ground sparkled in the bright sunlight of the clear morning sky. There was no signs of a deadly storm except for the deep snow that reached Blizzard's waist. He then gestured for Dark Angel to come over. Dark angel gasped in awe at the beautiful scenery.

"It's beautiful..." Dark Angel whispered. His white eyes ran across the winter scenery.

Blizzard nodded in agreement. "It sure is. Let's try and get home." The white star warrior then gestured again, and started to walk away. Dark Angel followed, a bit uneasily though.

They weren't ready for what they where met with.

The camp was completely devastated. The dens and tents lay in ragged heaps. A few star warriors where slowly walking around the camp. Some collapsed to the ground and didn't get up.

Everything was frozen...

Just as Dark Angel had predicted.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I might post another chapter tomorrow. The key word there is 'MIGHT!'**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. C O M F O R T

**Here's another chapter! **

Blizzard stared at the devastated camp in pure horror and shock. "No... No!" He suddenly rushed towards camp, Dark Angel tagging behind.

Blizzard stopped and panted. His breath hurt in the icy, still air. His breathing turned to fog every time he exhaled. One thought and one thought only was running through his mind: _Where was Arthur?_

Blizzard started to search hastily for Arthur. He ran across camp, ignoring the burning lack of oxygen as he searched for him.

Dark Angel walked around camp nervously. He hoped that Jecra and Garlude were alright.

"Dark Angel!" A feminine voice called with fear.

Dark Angel turned to the voice and saw Garlude and Jecra close together, trying to warm up. He cried out in joy and ran to his friends. "What happened?" He asked nervously.

"There was an ice storm!" Jecra replied sharply, "I thought you knew."

Dark Angel solemnly nodded and replied. "Yes, I'm fully aware there was a storm. But where is everybody?"

Garlude bowed her head slightly. "They either died of cold or they are paying respects for the dead." A tear fell from her face and her head bowed lower.

Dark Angel felt strange: He felt no sorrow. But then he remembered.

He was a demon...

And demons have next to no emotions.

Blizzard continued searching for Arthur. He was ready to give up-but, finally, he found him. He was alive, and that made Blizzard's heart lurch in relief.

Arthur's mask was cracked and broken from the cold. His skin was pale, purple eyes blank and dim in grief and defeat.

"Arthur! Arthur, you're alright!" exclaimed Blizzard in relief: Yet Arthur didn't even spare a glance when Blizzard called his name...

Then he said something Blizzard thought he'd never say.

"...I failed them..."

Blizzard gasped and replied. "Why would you think that?"

Arthur sighed depressingly. "I couldn't do anything to save them..." Arthur stared down at the ground and sighed. "Garlude lost her parents. Jecra lost his father. And we lost so many others."

Blizzard gasped. Despair shone in his eyes as he asked. "Who?"

Arthur shook his head; too upset to tell who else died in the storm.

Blizzard's eyes narrowed and he murmured. "Life goes on, Arthur. We have apprentices to train. Tents to rebuild. Remember, we are just a small part of life. But we all have a purpose."

Arthur looked up at Blizzard with tears in his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered.

Blizzard nodded.

Dark Angel walked over to Garlude and gave her a small hug. "It'll be alright, Garlude." He told the young girl.

Garlude shook her head and replied. "No... My parents died..." Tears streamed down her face as she let out a mournful sob. Dark Angel sighed and hugged her tighter. "Remember, life goes on. We are only a small part of life. We have training to do. Tents to help rebuild. But remember, we all have a purpose in life." Dark Angel had no idea where he got those words from, but he saw Garlude calm down and hug Dark Angel back.

"Thank you." She murmured.

Dark Angel sighed in response and left to find Blizzard.

**Okay... I'm sorry, but I'm going to be gone for a week. I have to leave, so that's why it's so short. But I'll post another chapter when I come back!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. T W I L I G H T

**AWMAHGAWD! I FORGOT TO UPDATE! HERE YOU GO! It's short because I got to go to camp soon.**

Blizzard smiled. He helped Arthur feel better in his bough of depression. The white star warrior walked close to Arthur and sighed. "I think we should gather the star warriors to keep warm, Arthur." He murmured.

Arthur nodded in agreement and stood up, forgetting about his mask that was broken on the floor.

"Attention, star warriors!" Arthur called across camp. His call echoed through the chilled air. "We must gather in this tent to keep warm!" He gestured to the star warriors to follow. Dark Angel, Garlude and Jecra followed from behind the small gang of star warriors.

"As you all know..." Arthur began, making the murmuring warriors quiet down. "... There was an awful snowstorm that took many lives. We were not prepared for it." Arthur heard the muttering start up again, but Blizzard silenced them by raising a paw for silence. Arthur nodded his thanks and continued. "I know this may stain your thoughts for a while, but we must remain strong. Remember that we are only a tiny part in the never-ending story called Life. We need to stock up on food, train the apprentices, rebuild shelter-" Arthur was interrupted when the few star warriors started yelling at each other.

"It will take months to rebuild the destruction that has prevailed!"

"We have to find food or we'll starve!"  
>"Arguing just makes thing worse-"<p>

"What are we supposed to do?"

"My father died! At least give me time to grieve!"

"I need to pay respects!"

"I'm supposed to be expecting another child!"

"ENOUGH!" Arthur screamed above the clamor. His scream immediately silenced the arguing star warriors.

Dark Angel jumped when Arthur screamed at the others for silence. But Arthur's discipline suddenly drowned out by a rustling in a thick bramble bush. Glowing, amber eyes stared back into Dark Angel's white eyes; making him shiver He was sure of it now...

Someone was spying in them.

"Uhhh... Blizzard?" Dark Angel cried nervously.

Surprisingly, Blizzard heard him. "I hear it too. WHO'S THERE?" He called towards the bramble bush.

A black puffball with a dark gray mask, pitch black feathery wings and dark purple feet leaped out of the bushes and stared at Blizzard and Arthur with intense eyes.

"Who are you?" Arthur hissed; unsheathing his sword.

The black puffball didn't answer, but only smirked behind his mask.

A pink puffball with an unusual fuzzy hair piece atop her head, pink fuzzy things on the sides of her head and pale blue eyes gasped slightly. The newcomer gave the pink puff a cold stare.

"Why hello, Stella, Meta, Blizzard, Arthur." He purred.

Stella (The pink puffball) gasped again. "T-T-T"

"'T-T-T' Get it right, Stella! It's Twilight."

**Yes, I know it's short, but I'm suffering from writer's block. I need help for ideas. Review or PM me if you have suggestions!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL DESTROY POPSTAR!**


	7. P O S S E S S I O N

**Hello! Here's another chapter for everybody. And sense you reviewed, I won't destroy PopStar. XD**

**I also decided to start replying to reviews!**

**Hailfire Vulpes- Um... It can be funny if you want it to be.**

**Starlight590- Hahaz. MARX WILL DESTROY POPSTAR! And yes, it's Twilight.**

**The FinnAwesome Strikes Back- Thank you! And I'll start A V E N G E D later. I'm a busy woman, people!**

**Nightmare Gemback- THANX. MK RULEZ! XD And I won't destroy PopStar.**

**Flamefox2- Yes, he's out of character because it's about 40,000 years in the past! And I'm sorry! I forgot to give credit!**

**Mirandafan21- THANK YOU! I might use her and Carrie in a few of my stories. **

**This story will be over in a few chapters, by the way.**

**COPYRIGHT- Dark Angel is MY character name. The real character (Meta Knight) belongs to Masahiro Sakari and Nintendo. Stella belongs to Hailfire Vulpes. Twilight and Blizzard belong to Flamefox2. **

**I decided to add some surprises in this chapter. Some you might find great and exciting.**

**I'm trying a different style of writing. So keep a watch for anything different!**

**Anyway, here's another chapter!**

Dark Angel stared blankly at the dark colored masked knight. He looked at Dark Angel when he said 'Meta.' Dark Angel's head was hurting in confusion. _Is Meta my real name..? _He thought before passing another glance at this 'Twilight' creature. Then looking at Stella, it all made sense.

Twilight and Stella were... Connected in some way.

_**'That's right, Dark Angel.'**_ Dark Angel heard a dark voice inside his head. But it soothed him somehow. _**'You weren't created by Nightmare... You were taken there. Stella threw you away like garbage.'**_

_Stop talking to me! _Dark Angel mind screamed.

_**'I have a point, you know. You are a useless being.'**_

Dark Angel felt like his mind was being unauthenticated and beaten. He hated it with all his mortal being. _Who are you and why are you talking to me?_

**_'I am Daaku. I am your dark side. Your good half. You were abandoned to Nightmare to kill the star warriors. Why won't you do it?' _**The dark voice cooed.

Dark Angel felt like grimacing in cold, filthy hatred. _Just stop talking to me! I will not be listening to you! _

_**'Oh, really?'**_

_YES REALLY!_

_**'Then why does Stella evade you whenever she can?'**_

Dark Angel froze. He felt his eyes water up.

_**'I thought so.'**_

"Dark Angel?" The blue puffball saw Blizzard standing next to him, pure condolence on his face. "Are you crying?"

Dark Angel choked out. "I-I'M... **NOT**... _**CRYING!**_" His white eyes narrowed and turned red. His blue skin darkened and fangs evolved from his mouth. His wing tips curled and the horns on them reached out and curled up. Dark Angel bared his fangs and surged at Blizzard. Blizzard gasped in response and bolted away.

"Dark Angel! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blizzard managed to vociferate.

Dark Angel curled his lip in defiance. "Must... DESTROY! KILL! DEVASTATE!" He grabbed a sword that was absently on the frosted ground and leaped for Blizzard.

Blizzard's eyes widened and he hurled himself out of Dark Angels blood-lusted path. The blue puff bellowed in rage and sprinted towards Blizzard again.

This time, Blizzard unsheathed his sword and swung it at Dark Angel.

Blood splattered the snow as Dark Angel collided with the cold, hard ground. His new wound on his cheek started bleeding. But that didn't make Dark Angel give up. His red eyes darkened to a dark crimson.

Blizzard gasped when claws unsheathed at his apprentices paws. Dark Angel sprinted towards him; claws and sword ready.

Ready to kill.

Blizzard was lacking a shield so all he could do was try and snap Dark Angel out of his darkening possession. He collided with Dark Angel. The shrill, metallic clang of claws on metal sounded and it repeated and repeated.

Blood pooled the ground around the two fighters. A lot coming from Blizzard. The white puffball panted. His right eye was closed, swollen and crusted in blood. His tongue had a chunk cut off, due to Dark Angels claws. His small body was covered in cuts, wounds and bites. Blizzard's left eye started fluttering. He dropped his bloodied sword and fell to his hands. He coughed up blood. It stained his mouth crimson. and looked up at Dark Angel, who was smirking a sharp toothed grin. He flapped his wings once, and advanced towards Blizzard. Ready to finish and kill.

Oh how much he lusted to drain the blood from this pathetic white puff's body. He reached Blizzard, who had shakily bared his teeth. His eye fluttered uncontrollably and eventually closed.

Dark Angel was readying to puncture Blizzard's throat open with his sharp fangs...

"_Teishi_!" A voice shrieked. Twilight leaped at Dark Angel; immediately pinning the possessed child down in his grip Dark Angel screeched in response and started thrashing. "_Anata no seijōna jiko ni kaesu hitsuyō ga arimasu!_"

Suddenly, Dark Angel was engulfed in light. It blinded Twilight and he covered his masked eyes.

When the light subsided, Dark Angel was back to normal once more. His eyes reverted back to white, his skin faded back to blue, and his wings shrunk. The claws disappeared.

Twilight nodded his approval, and let Dark Angel go. But Dark Angel didn't get up.

He was knocked unconscious.

**Heehee... Dark chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**'Teishi' means, "Stop" And 'Anata no seijōna jiko ni kaesu hitsuyō ga arimasu' means, "You must return to your normal self."**

**REVIEW OR DARK ANGEL WILL GET POSSESSED AND HUNT YOU DOWN! XD**


	8. F I G H T I N G

**Not many reviews... Ah, oh well. I'll respond to them anyway.**

**Flamefox2- Yup. Twilight saved Blizzard. And U R SAVD. XD**

**Crispy Pink- Thank you! And that's fine if you think the descriptions are short. I know they are. It's my writing style.**

**Hailfire Vulpes- Yes it was creepy. AND AWESOME! XD And here's more!**

**DISCLAIMER- Dark Angel is my character name! The original character (META KNIGHT,) Sir Arthur, Jecra, Garlude and a few other star warriors that will be introduced in this story all belong to Masahiro Sakarai and Nintendo. Blizzard, Daaku (I think...) and Twilight belong to Flamefox2. And Stella belongs to Hailfire Vulpes. Everything else belongs to MOI. **

**Let's get on with the next chapter!**

_**'I thought so...'**_

Those were the last words Dark Angel heard before everything faded to nothingness.

Darkness. Utter Darkness.

Dark Angel was gradually floating in the black void, blinking as if he was dry-eyed, which he wasn't. He shifted his silver gaze around the clearing of inky shadows. But black was the only thing he saw.

Then he saw light.

When he saw particles of light bunch together, making a luminescent light, Dark Angel walked towards the light.

The darkness suddenly transmogrified into blinding light. It literally gave Dark Angel an excruciating headache. His brain pounded in his head like a thousand hammers caving his skull in over and over. Dark Angel was soon blinded, and everything went dark once more.

…

"He's waking up!"

"He's a traitor! He tried to kill Blizzard!"

"He's no traitor, Falspar. He was possessed."

"You still could have stopped him sooner."

Dark Angel's eyes fluttered open about half way. He was in the tent again. On something soft.

Dark Angel blinked to the sound of incantations. He looked around, head throbbing painfully. "What happened...?" he asked in a failing voice.

A balanced voice answered. "You lost control."

Dark Angel sharply turned to his right and instantly regretted doing so. His head spun, and he was forced to lay back on the bed. He kept his eyes open, however, and saw deep amber eyes. A mitten-clad hand forced him down, ever so gently. "Otonashiku naru. Sore wa daijōbudesu. Daijōbudesu"

Dark Angel didn't know why he trusted him, but he did. He looked behind Twilight and his eyes widened. Blizzard was there, on his back. His mentor was covered in blood from many wounds, cuts and bites. His slow, ragged breathing was the only sign of him being alive. His right eye was swollen and encrusted in blood. He had a long, bleeding scar running across his chest. Blizzard's left eye was squinted shut, and his blood-stained teeth were bared as blood leaked from his lips.

It was clear he was in agonizing pain. Even in his sleep, he could feel the pain.

Dark Angel looked away. He must've done this to Blizzard. Due to the blood stained on his paws and lips. The metallic taste of the liquid gorged his mouth.

"About time you awoke." Twilight muttered and padded over to the confused apprentice. "You were possessed by your dark side. If I hadn't interfered, Blizzard would be dead at your feet right now." The black-winged foreigner strode around Dark Angel; eyes glowing a bit. "You must not be pure enough to evade being possessed."

Dark Angel shot a death glare at Twilight. Twilight sighed as a response and stared at the blue puffball in the eye.

"You don't understand do you?"

Dark Angel grunted as a response and turned away

Dark Angel watched as Twilight walked over towards his mentor and say several more foreign words.

"Burizādo o iyasu. Jibun jishin o iyasu."

Blizzard's body was engulfed in light, just like Dark Angel was earlier. The light seemed to consume Blizzard. Dark Angel gasped and stepped back.

When the light faded, Blizzard's wounds were healed. But he was still blood-stained in a few places. Like his chest, and his eye.

Dark Angel looked down. It was all his fault that Blizzard was injured.

Blizzard opened his eyes, his right only opened halfway, due to it's injury. His silver gaze rested on Dark Angel and he snarled. "What is WRONG with you, Dark Angel? You could have killed me!" Dark Angel grimaced and closed his eyes. Turning away, Dark Angel stood up and started escorting himself out of the room. Blizzard could've sworn he saw his apprentice's eyes flash red.

Dark Angel walked among camp, pure hatred and anger in his white eyes that flashed red every so often. He suddenly felt something warm run down his cheek. He placed his hand where the warmth was. It felt... Wet. Dark Angel narrowed his eyes. He started shaking. His eyes kept on flashing red. He felt something sharp and pointy grow in his mouth. He saw his skin darkening. He shook his head with such a force his skin reverted back to blue.

_**'What do you think you're doing?'**_ The dark voice screamed in his head.

_Making sure you don't take control again. _Dark Angel replied sharply.

_**'Well, I'm going to have to take over by force now, won't I?'**_ With that, excruciating pain shot throughout Dark Angel's body. He held his head and bared his teeth in pain. Dark Angel saw everything tinted red in the corners of his vision. The force inside his head was unbearable. Dark Angel started walking blindly around camp, his vision getting more and more red. He felt his teeth sharpen and grow. Two of them escaped his lips and were exposed completely.

_What are you doing to me? _Dark Angel whispered.

He got no response.

Another bough of pain orbited his body. Dark Angel's now red eyes fluttered. Now blind and weak, Dark Angel weaved his way around camp.

But he didn't make it very far before falling to his hands.

_**'You are so weak. You can't defeat your dark side.' **_

Dark Angel gasped and opened his eyes. They were white again, but sparkling with tears.

_**'You'r**__**e disadvantageous and powerless.'**_

Dark Angel bared his fangs, which were shrinking. Tears streamed down his face as everything started to fade to utter darkness.

_**'Dark Angel, you are USELESS!'**_

Dark Angel screamed as loud as his body could allow. "HELP ME!" His scream ringed his ears. He collapsed completely, shuddering as dizzying nausea wandered through his small body. He felt the darkness starting to take his body over.

"What was that?" Blizzard asked, sitting up. He winced when his chest injury moved along with his body.

Twilight gasped. "It's coming from out there!" He ran outside, with Blizzard slowly progressing behind.

Dark Angel's vision flickered on and off. He bit his bottom lip in pain. He winced and bit harder when another nauseous wave made his head swim painfully. He bit harder and harder until he tasted blood. The copper-like taste filled his mouth as the blood slowly leaked from his lip. It stained the ground in a small red puddle. He tried getting back up, but no avail. His stubby blue arms strained with the effort. They wobbled as Dark Angel pushed himself up. He finally got to his feet.

His white eyes soon lost their radiance. They were no longer white, but a sickening shade of gray. His skin darkened to black once more and fangs built out of his mouth. He closed his eyes. When they opened...

They were red.

Dark Angel growled in rage. He couldn't be possessed again! He wouldn't let his dark side do it!

Dark Angel started to focus. Focus on turning back to normal. Even though he was in his possessed state, his mind wasn't possessed yet.

The key word was 'Yet.'

Dark Angel felt his fangs shrink and his skin lighten up. He strained as hard as his mind allowed.

_**'YOU BETTER STOP NOW!'**_

"... N-n-n-no..." Dark Angel whispered, barely audible.

"_**Oh, my GOD! YOU BETTER STOP!"**_

Dark Angel didn't respond. He felt nothing. He heard nothing. He saw nothing. He was somewhere far away...

…

"I found him!" Blizzard exclaimed. He found Dark Angel unconscious on the ground. He looked different though.

He was partly possessed.

**That's all for now. Wow... Longest chapter so far.**

**REVIEW! NOW!**


	9. I N V A S I O N

**YAYZ I got reviews! Reviews shall be answered!**

**The FinnAwesome Strikes Back- It'll be over in a few chapters. I say that often.**

**Hailfire Vulpes- Yup. They'll find out soon.**

**Mirandafan21- Thanks. And maybe. I dunno. Maybe a separate story will have that pairing.**

**Starlight590- Yup he is. Light might do so in this chappie.**

**Nightmare Gemback- I dunno. He's insane. XD And thanks!**

**Flamefox2- You'll find out soon!**

**New 2 U- THANKS!**

**Rockstar of ThundaClan- THANK YOU!**

**This may be the last chapter before the epilogue just to tell you... I'm still thinking about it.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story! I'll try to make it long. But I'm on writer's block.**

Dark Angel was once again in the black void of nothingness. He snapped his white gaze around fearfully.

…

"I found him!" Blizzard saw that his apprentice was partly possessed.

Twilight turned and ran towards Blizzard and the unconscious child. "He tried his best not to get possessed." He sighed, looking up at Blizzard. "But he failed."

Blizzard stared at Twilight as he took Dark Angel from his grasp and hurried towards the tent they had been staying at. Blizzard uneasily followed.

…

Dark Angel felt pain rush throughout his small body. He groaned softly as another bough of pain sped through his body. Dark Angel opened his eyes about halfway.

Then the sound of music made his way through his aching mind. It soothed him, and he relaxed, the pain beginning to ebb away. It was a while before the musical cords of the guitar stopped.

Dark Angel, now feeling better, looked around, trying to find who or what made the fantastic melody. He located Twilight, and felt himself tense. Twilight held a guitar in his hands, fiddling around with the cords and tightness playfully, as though he were just playing a game. He looked up when Dark Angel opened his eyes all the way and walked over toward him.

Dark Angel tensed when he stopped beside him and held a hand above his heart. Quietly, he muttered, "Itami no shio ga hanarete hanbun no ko kara hikishio kudasai. Kare wa, gurētohowaitotsu hoshi o chiyu no ni yakudachimasu." Dark Angel suddenly felt the pain in his body ebb away to be replaced by a clean, bright feeling. Slowly, he sat up and looked at Twilight.

"Th-thanks," he stammered.

Twilight didn't respond. He seemed to be deep in thought, rubbing his wrist lightly as though it hurt. He looked at Dark Angel faintly and nodded before settling down beside his guitar.

Dark Angel sighed contently and laid back down.

_**'That was...Peaceful...' **_Daaku murmured.

_Yes it was... _Dark Angel sighed again.

_**'Dark Angel?'**_

_Yes?_

_**'I'm sorry. I was hungry for power. I needed control.'**_

_But... Why?_

_**'You see, I have been hidden in your soul ever since you were born. I never knew I could take control until then.'**_

Dark Angel gasped slightly.

"Alright back there?" Twilight asked, looking up from his guitar beside him.

"Yes, Twilight." Dark Angel replied.

_**'You know... Your soul is divided into three sections. Dark, you yourself, and light.'**_

"Light?" Dark Angel thought out loud. "Oops..." That's when everything went black in an instant...

"Dark Angel, who are you talking to?" Twilight asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Dark Angel didn't answer.

"Dark Angel?" Twilight stood up, walking over to Dark Angel's unmoving body.

Dark Angel's eyes were closed, he slowly breathed in ragged gasps.

Twilight knew something had just happened. Something bad.

When Dark Angel opened his eyes, everything was red.

_What are you doing?_ He thought weakly.

Dark Angel got no answer. But he just closed his eyes.

That's when Dark Angel's vision brightened to a blinding white.

_'I'm here, Dark Angel...'_ A soothing deep voice murmured inside his head.

Dark Angel sighed slightly, and let the light consume him...

Twilight jumped when Dark Angel's eyes opened. "Dark Angel! Wake up!" He started to shake Dark Angel's body back and forth. When he got no response, he shook his head. _No... He isn't. He can't be!_

That's when the warning cry filled the still air. "DEMON BEASTS ARE ATTACKING!"

Twilight gasped slightly, then looked down at Dark Angel's still form. He then let his arms slack. Dark Angel just fell back on the bed.

…

Blizzard was fighting off a huge dragon demon with his sword, that's when a flash of black caught the corner of his vision. Then he saw the dragon demon sliced in half at his feet. He turned and saw Twilight, his amber eyes glowing fiercely.

"What are you doing?" Blizzard screamed at Twilight.

Twilight snapped his gaze towards Blizzard. What do you think I'm doing? I saved you!"

"I would've killed it myself!"

"Just shut up!" Twilight sliced up another demon that was after them.

"Why are you being all rude?" Blizzard snapped.

"There is something wrong with Dark Angel!" Twilight replied loudly.

Blizzard gasped slightly. "WHAT?"

Twilight stared at Blizzard intensely. "He just... Well uh..."

When Twilight trailed off, Blizzard's eyes widened, and he started running.

Dark Angel was laying limply on the bed. Blizzard rushed in there and was immediately by his apprentice's side. He started to shake him back and fourth desperately. "Dark Angel! Wake up! You have to wake up! Please! Wake up!" Blizzard never noticed the tears welling up in his eyes when Dark Angel made no response. "Please! Dark Angle, wake up! We're being attacked!" Tears started falling.

Blizzard closed his eyes. More tears dripped down as Dark Angel made no responses.

Twilight came running into the tent. "Blizzard! Get out here! There's too many demons!"

Blizzard barely heard him. But he nodded slowly. Turning towards Twilight, he ran out of the tent, leaving Dark Angel alone in the tent.

Blizzard was fighting the demons. He was starting to feel overwhelmed.

That's when pain hit.

An agonizing, burning pain.

Blizzard let a scream escape his lips as a sword's demon stabbed Blizzard in the thigh.

Blizzard collapsed, writhing in a pool of his own blood.

"Blizzard!" Blizzard barely heard the distressed call before everything faded to black...

…

Twilight saw Blizzard collapse. He gasped and cried "Blizzard!" He sprinted up to Blizzard's bleeding form. He sliced a demon in half. It's green blood splattered all over his form. He ignored the acidic burn of the blood and picked Blizzard's limp body up, quickly aiding him to the tent were Dark Angel was laying.

Twilight placed Blizzard down gently and ran up to Dark Angel. He started saying foreign words. "Dākuenjeru o me o samasu!-Me o samasu!"

That's when Dark Angel's eyes slowly opened. "What happened?" He whispered.

"We're under attack! Blizzard's injured!"

At the mention of his mentor, Dark Angel immediately sat up, his white gaze searching for the white form of Blizzard.

"We can take care of Blizzard later! We need to get these demons out of camp!" Twilight almost literally dragged Dark Angel out of the tent.

When Dark Angel saw a the demons overwhelming the warriors, he got a determined look on his blue face.

_Daaku? Take control._

_**'What?'**_

_JUST DO IT!_

That's when everything went red.

…

Dozens of demons lay dead at Dark Angel's feet. The now black, red eyed apprentice panted, the demons blood dripped from his mouth as he coughed it up. The red and green blood fell like a waterfall from his lips. Dark Angel started shaking. He shook his head. Dark Angel then felt himself turning back to normal. He shuddered at the sickening tang of the demons blood gorged in his mouth. He coughed some more blood up. Dark Angel shook visibly.

Twilight ran up to the shuddering puff. He shoved the dead demons aside as he made his way to him.

"You let your dark side take control, didn't you?" He murmured.

Dark Angel nodded, and ran off.

…

Dark Angel was sprinting towards a demon that was attacking Arthur.

_Take control again._

Everything went red once more.

…

When Dark Angel,s vision returned, he saw the demon attacking Arthur dead at his feet. Blood from the demon flowed out of his mouth and he shook again.

That's when a insect-like demon charged towards Dark Angel.

Dark Angel grabbed a sword that was absently on the ground. The insect-like demon cornered him at a pile of boulders.

When Dark Angel saw his mother, Stella nearby, he screamed something he hadn't said in 5,000 years.

"MOM!"

Stella turned towards Dark Angel in shock, and gasped. She let out a battle screech and leaped at the demon, her sword stabbing the beast in the back.

The demon let out a blood-curdling cry and swiped it's talons, covered in a green liquid, in Stella's face Stella screamed in pain as she fell towards the ground. "META!" She screamed before crashing to the ground, her eyes bleeding the green substance and blood.

Dark Angel's heart lurched fearfully when he saw the still form of his mother. Dark Angel felt everything change to red once more.

When his vision cleared, the demon was dead, bleeding green blood.

Dark Angel barely noticed the bleeding gash on his shoulder as he weaved his way towards Stella. "Mother? MOM!" Dark Angel shook Stella softly. When he got no response, he felt tears well up. He closed his eyes, letting out a whimper.

Dark Angel looked up, and saw Arthur running towards him.

"Dark Angel! What happened?" He looked down at Stella's still body and gasped, looking back up. He nodded, and picked Stella up, taking her to the tent which he was recently in.

**Phew... I'm done for now. That was long...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. E P I L O G U E

**FINALLY. After a month, I have the next chapter written. For this story, I have a HUGE case of Writers Block. So bear with me. This is the last chapter, you know. Because... Well, I really have no idea. I just can't think of any other ideas. If you think it should continue, then PM me and I'll let you write a sequel.**

**Anyway, let's get started with the end!**

Arthur and Dark Angel, carrying the body of Stella had finally made their way to the healing tent, where most of the star warriors were. Dark Angel had started to feel a heavy tiredness awake in his mind, and now his body begged for sleep. Dark Angel looked behind him, and saw a trail of his own blood. The blue puffball sighed and continued limping towards the tent.

"Dark Angel, are you alright?" Asked a concerned Arthur, his purple gaze had a tint of concern in them. Dark Angel just shrugged.

"I'm fine. Honest." He lied, wincing from his shoulder wound.

Arthur seemed to buy it, because he nodded and looked away, focusing on carrying Stella.

The tent wasn't too far away. But in Dark Angel's sight, it seemed so far away it was blurry. Dark Angel shook his head, and continued walking.

When they finally made it into the tent, they were met by Twilight.

"Dark Angel, are you okay? I was-" When the black puffball's orange eyes rested on Stella, he instantly panicked. "Stella! Stella! Are you alright? Stella!"

"She got scratched in the eyes by a demon..." Dark Angel whispered, not being able to see strait.

Arthur's attention was instantly on him again. "Dark Angel, were you telling the truth back there?"

_**'Just tell him, already!'**_

_Shut up._

"I-I said... I was... F-fine." Dark Angel replied, starting to lose control of his balance.

"You don't sound that way." Arthur handed Stella to the panicking Twilight, knelt down in front of the shivering apprentice and murmured. "You have to tell me if you're alright. Be honest now."

Dark Angel didn't reply. He just closed his eyes, and collapsed in Arthur's arms.

Arthur expected as much when he saw the bad shoulder wound on Dark Angel.

Dragato stepped forward. "Sir, what are we supposed to do? We lost most of our star warriors in that battle! We're clearly losing the war!"

Arthur sighed, lowering his head in defeat. "I don't know..."

"Well, you have to think of something!" Falspar shouted, wincing as he tensed his wounded arm. "What are we gonna do, wait until Nightmare finishes us off?"

Arthur glared at the senior star warrior. "I. Don't. Know." He repeated, his patience quickly draining. "Let's just calm down and-"

"Dark Angel!" Twilight shouted, still carrying the body of Stella ran over to the now unconscious blue puffball. "Is he okay?"

"He lost too much blood..." Arthur explained.  
>"Well, help him!"<p>

Arthur shoved himself in Twilight' face. "Can't you see we have many more warriors with more fatal wounds than your son's? We'll help him as soon as possible! Now just calm down!"

Twilight was taken aback on Twilight's words. He stepped back, at the brink of crying. His only family was dying and Arthur wouldn't do anything about it!

…

Dark Angel stood on a rock, wrapping his new cape around his body. His father, Twilight cast him a spell so he could change his bat wings into a cape whenever he wanted. His shoulder injury was cared for. However, it left him with a permanent scar on his shoulder.

The GSA had never found the cause of that terrible blizzard that took so many lives that night. It almost took Dark Angel's!

Jecra had grown more mature and only cared about avenging his parents death in any way possible.

Garlude too had matured, but she spent time with Jecra more than Dark Angel. And frankly, he didn't care. He was just lost in a deep sea of thought at the moment.

"Dark Angel..." Arthur greeted him.

"Arthur..." Dark Angel replied. His voice had deepened throughout the past few months since the demon attack.

Stella was permanently blinded. That demon Dark Angel killed had injected poison in her eyes so she could never see again. Stella had been in shock for quite a while. Until she got over it. Her other senses had increased in power since she could no longer see.

"Dark Angel... It's time." Arthur whispered bluntly before slowly walking away. His footsteps heard for a minute or two before they faded from Dark Angel's ears.

Dark Angel straitened his slumped posture before following Arthur a few meters away.

…

"Dark Angel. You have proved yourself a true star warrior. May I grant you your official knight name.

Dark Angel didn't look that way, but his heart was pounding in excitement.

"Your father, Twilight and your mother, Stella had requested this name for you.

Dark Angel felt his heart lurch. _My parents had requested my new name..?_

_**'Of course they did!'**_

_Daaku?_

_**'What?'**_

_Shut up._

"From this day forward..." Arthur rose his sword gently. "I name you... Sir Meta Knight." He brought the sword down, just enough for the flat of the blade to touch Meta Knight's skin.

Meta Knight gazed upwards. The stars shone in their bright radiance. The newly proclaimed knight closed his eyes, and felt a warm breeze fly by, rustling his cape a bit.

A new season was coming.

May the GSA never be frozen again...

**EET EEZ DONE!**

**Flamefox2 requested she writes a sequel for this. So now you can!**

**Now, this ending may not have made sense. I just wanted it done. So I don't have to worry about this!**

**Now...**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO LIIIVE. *Evil laughter***


End file.
